dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-25424759-20151124194809
Gwyniviere Allara Gender: female Age: Equivilent to 13 years old height: 4'8 Weight: variable Race Majin Skills: purebreed bonus, regeneration, absorption Backstory: Born to The android Bastion Allara and the Majin Ubu through conventional pregnency Gwyniviere was a typical majin bar a few human traits such as slower growth and the ability to atain and maintain muscle through training. She was aware that her father was not from the universe they existed in. Upon the use of an item known as the shard of fate which is said to answer any one question. Gwyn asked to see what she and her father were like in this other world and within an instant she was shown as if she was watching down upon the universe before being drawn back into her mind. Time is a tricky thing however and it appears Gwyn left something behind a temporal imprint of herself left within the ruins of her fathers universe, this universe reset and Gwyn was no different she was thrown into the new world with only slithers of memories of her previous life. The only item she bares was a small medal with the engraving "My dear Gwyniviere this is the heroes medal wear this in the hopes that one day you will become a hero worthy of this - Bastion Allara" Personality: Gwyn is incredibly lively and bubbly, often acting out like an excited child especially if something has caught her interest. She is rarely without a smile which ranges from adorably innocent to menacing randomly. She spent a lot of time alone with no family or real idea of her own identity or even what she was. The only thing she had was the heros medal and the inscription from Bastion although all she has to go on is the medal she views him like a daughter would her father. Gwyn likes to make games of things often adding proclamations or callouts especially when she is showing off. She likes to give her attacks elaborate names which will only be used once or twice and then rapidly changed. Due to her mainly reading comics she especially does this when confronted with people she considers cruel or evil. Despite her bubbly nature Gwyn is actually very isolated and lonely, she never knew who she was and who her family was. The vague memories she possesses of them just fuel a sense of abandoment she doesn't like asking for help as she is afraid it will be another person she could potentially lose. Throughout her childhood she was often the target of bullying and although her body could easily withstand the attacks she always felt like a freak or someone who didnt belong. This causes gwyn to be overly friendly but in such a manner that she can easily cut away at a connection if she is scared she will be hurt again. She will never let herself cry in front of other people for she sees it as her letting her emotions win and this can sometimes make her seem cold or like she shuts down in tough situations Gwyn treats fights like games often using it as her one outlet to feel good or have a brief moment of achievements. She uses her gummy physiology to its best specialising in ensnarement and fluid dodging. She doesn't mind losing especially if the opponent was stronger than her or surprises her. She will use any method of attack if need be but she doesn't like inflicting unnessacery pain as it brings back memories of what she has suffered. Gwyn is significantly better in terms of speed than she is in terms of strength leading to her learning to run away with ease if a situation is too much for her. Although she doesn't know that it is based on the fact she is a majin she has an incredibly high pain tolerance and it takes a lot to get her to feel pain and it is usually fixed by her regeneration. This leads to recklessly underestimating her opponent as she has a low awareness of how much damage she has actually taken